1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a system for the analysis of sample liquids comprising the elements: a measuring instrument with a source of radiation, radiation receiver, evaluation and display device, a storage container for holding test elements in which the test elements are arranged spirally and are individually sealed.
In addition the invention concerns a storage container with a spiral in its interior, a method for the analysis of sample liquids and an arrangement of test elements in which the test elements are connected by a tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention lies within the field of analysis of sample liquids without reagent liquids like those which are used especially for the analysis of body fluids. Various systems for the determination of glucose in blood are known in the state of the art which attempt to achieve a simple and hygienic operation. Devices are described in the patent applications EP-A 0 373 629 and EP-A 0 373 413 which have a storage container for elements for sample application which enables several consecutive determinations of test substances. The elements for sample application have a membrane for separating cells and particles of blood serum. The concentration of a component is determined in the blood serum that passes through the membrane using an electronic sensor. In principle three different specific embodiments of the storage vessel for sample application are presented. In a first variant the elements are located on a disc which is rotated in order to move the elements in succession to the site intended for sample application. In a second specific embodiment strips stacked on top of one another, each of which carries a membrane for sample application, are located in a storage vessel from which they can be transported to the site of sample application. In a third variant membranes for sample application are on a film strip which is rolled up in a cylindrical storage vessel comparable to a photographic film. In each of the said variants the elements for sample application have no reagents that convert the concentration of a component of the sample liquid into a signal; sensors are therefore necessary that directly detect a component to be determined.
The described state of the art thus has the disadvantage that sensors are brought into direct contact with the blood serum that passes through the membrane. This can lead to a contamination of the sensor which can result in a falsification of the measured result and moreover leads to problems of hygiene when it is for example possible for viruses to penetrate the said membranes. For reasons of hygiene it is also disadvantageous in the described prior art that used elements for sample application remain in the system.